creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Final Enemy
Tonight is the night after Halloween. I write this now so that I will have a while before he rises again. Why, you may ask, do I write, on the internet of all places, the key to my enemy's prison? It is to keep him locked away. I am bound by certain rules, and I must obey them, even unconsciously. It must be possible for him to escape. I cannot, however much I want to, make escape beyond his means. So I am creating my own loophole, so that I will at least know how he escapes. There are a few things you will need: * A mirror, full-length, if possible. * Something made of silver. * Something broken unnaturally (wood split against the grain, a mineral broken not along cleavage planes). * A prime number of candles (seven is ideal). * A blue rose (usually a deal breaker, but luckily for you it's only symbolic, so you can simply dye a white rose). Yes, I did go out of my way to make sure the timing of the ritual was difficult. It must be started at exactly midnight on the day before Halloween, and the moon must be new. Set up the mirror, and make sure the surface is perfectly flawless; no cracks, no smudges. I suggest you Windex it. Place the blue rose and the broken object on the ground about a foot in front of the mirror, and light your candles in a row at the base of the mirror. These will serve as a barrier, so, if you wish, you can simply speak with him, then send him away. If at any time you wish to do this, tell him "I never break a promise." These are the last words I said to him, and they now bind him. Stand behind the blue rose, and kneel before the mirror. Call his name, loudly. He is vain, and will most likely respond faster if you call him Lord, or, even better, King. No, I will not write his name. I will only tell you he shares a name with the mother of the god of wine. Easy hint, especially with the power of Google, I know, but names are... powerful. Even for me to type it... no, I will not even think of it. Another thing, do not bring up his feminine name. Though he cannot physically harm you, he has methods, even when imprisoned. He will appear, it is of little matter where you are or who you are. He will not pass up any chance to escape. If you wish not to talk to him, but to free him, stay kneeling and say, "I will be your servant, Master, if you will have me." Above all, do not look up, even as he speaks. He will ask you what you expect in return. Money? There'll be no need for it. Power? You will answer only to him. Men? Women? By the thousands. Just one, your lifelong crush? All yours. Just tell him. And he'll tell you what he wants from you. That is your last chance to back out. To say no. To send him away, and pretend it all never happened. But if you are determined, you may now look at him. Tell him, "As you desire, (his name), Master." His appearance fluctuates, but, out of vanity, he will always be attractive, and most likely blonde. All the times I saw and fought him, he also had large, pointed elvish ears. It is too late to back out, if you have reached this point. Whatever you have made of silver, use it now, to break the mirror, and blow out the candles, and he will be free. Please, if you are human, if you have any hint of heart or soul, do not do this. He will kill everyone you love, everyone you know, and everyone in your world. And it won't just be him. He will expect you to kill as well. He will force you to remove their souls from their bodies, so he can put something else in. Everyone will be replaced by creatures of evil and decay. And when your Earth is conquered, it still won't be the end. There are greater worlds beyond yours, which he will set his sights on. I do not mean to sound self-centered, but I will suffer most of all. See, everyone else will just die. They may be tortured first, but death is still the end result for them. But he has... something special for me. You and I, we will be forced to see him destroy everything we hold dear. But you'll be the second most powerful creature in the universe. Tell me, is it worth it? I do not believe that this is how it will end. I hope I, we, will be able to imprison him again, and you with him. But if you do this, and you succeed, and he wins... I swear by God, Creation and all the Guardians that you and I will die together while I am killing him, whether you are aiding me or trying to stop me. And then we'll all face judgement. Category:Mirrors Category:Ritual Category:Beings